


Us, Lost Upwinders : Notes of the Universe

by FZ_DracoHart



Series: Us, Lost Upwinders (An Omegaverse Pirate AU Whiterose Story) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Documentation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/pseuds/FZ_DracoHart
Summary: A documentation of A/B/O system and general worldbuilding of "Us, Lost Upwinders".





	1. Chapter 1

**Preface: What is Omegaverse? Is that food?**

 

Long story short, a rule of a fiction world where your favorite gay couples _might_ have biological kids together.

Omegaverse is a complex constructed fictional universe where genders (wait, or was it sexes?) isn’t your typical male and female. In fact, whether you’re male or female is quite arbitrary compared to what your secondary sex/gender/representation/rank are (yes, that is the alpha/beta/omega stuffs). In _Us, Lost Upwinders_ , it will be addressed as representation.

So, everyone here will have gender/sex and representation e.g. an alpha male means the said persona has male gender and alpha representation.

Omegaverse is really dynamic. No hard rules apply and writers are free to shape the universe as they like. Hence this notes are written, to help you familiarize with general overview of omegaverse if you don’t know about it yet and to understand how it works in _Us, Lost Upwinders._ Also how the world in this AU is like in general.

I still strongly recommend you to try understanding the worldbuilding through the story first, since these notes might contain unexpected spoilers. However, I figured out with my subpar skills in writing expositions some people will find it more comfortable to read this instead.

Nevertheless, I hope you have fun enjoying _Us, Lost Upwinders_ and exploring its bizarre universe!

 

* * *

 

 

**Character List and their representation (will be updated as story progresses. Please skip this part if you don’t want indirect spoilers)**

 

**Crews of _Crescent Rose_ :**

Ruby Rose, first mate/co-captain(?) : Omega

Qrow Branwen, captain : ???

 

**Officers of INS _Myrtenaster_**

Weiss Schnee, captain : Alpha

Flynt Coal, 1st lieutenant : Beta

 

**Others**

Yang Xiao Long : ???

Taiyang Xiao Long : ???

Summer Rose : ???


	2. Of Alpha, Beta and Omega : How Representations Work Biologically and Socially

** Alpha **

Alphas are thought to be born dominant, with physique and assertiveness that are more robust than others. Alphas with smaller stature is not something abnormal but still a strange sight for most people—small-bodied alphas often become the receiving end of mockery and difficult to gain respect from people, especially from other alphas. Alphas are expected to be confident, aggressive and dominating, but some are outliers with softer and somehow timid personality.

The most defining characteristic of alphas are they can’t conceive, hence alpha females can only sire offspring from viable partners (beta females and omegas of either sex).

Alpha males possess penis with a bulging base called a knot. This knot will inflate when they are in either primary or secondary rut, keeping their seed inside their mate and improving the chance of successful fertilization. Alpha females also possess the same set of genital with same morphology and physiology, although slightly smaller than alpha males in overall size. Alpha females still have feminine genitalia but too underdeveloped to function.

They have a specific condition called ‘rut’, in which their hormones reach the peak and induces a primal urge to mate with an omega. While in rut, alphas also experience increasing aggressiveness. Rut is further differentiated as two: primary and secondary.

Primary rut is triggered by alpha’s peaking hormone activity. The start of an alpha’s sexual maturity is heralded by their first primary rut. While in primary rut, an alpha will produce stronger pheromone that will arouse omegas nearby. Primary rut behaves in cycle; however, this cycle is somewhat random. In average, alphas have 4-month cycle of primary rut, but some can have their rut irregularly (either more or less frequent ruts in a year) and some even only have their rut once or twice in several years.

If there is an omega in heat near an alpha in primary rut, it is most likely their instinct will drive them to mate even when their consciousness says otherwise. While considered a rare case, but an omega might one-way mark an alpha in primary rut, bonding the alpha to them but not the opposite (see To Bond or Not to Bond section for details).

Primary rut is reported will not affect omegas who are related to the alpha by blood: parents, children, and siblings—to some extension, cousins and half-siblings. Experts believe this happens to minimize inbreeding.

Secondary rut is only a passive reaction to omega’s pheromone in heat. Like in the primary counterpart, an alpha will form the knot and their libido and aggressiveness will increase, but in general the effect of their hormones is somewhat milder.

Equivalent to rut in omegas is heat.

**Sociological Perspective**

Since antiquity, alphas enjoy the best privilege (with exception of some cultures with strong omega matriarchy). While not as numerous as betas in quantity, alphas dominate positions of power and influence, and social norms often put them in advantage over others. In ancient times, alphas were kings, commanders and chiefs—the ones who led.

Kingdom of Vale and their society revere alphas, putting them on top of the sociological hierarchy, dominating most of vital positions and influences. Atlas Empire traditionally put alphas in high standing, however, in these last centuries the power dynamics shifted and perturbed that alphas no longer gain absolute domination in society.

The position of alpha females in Atlas elite society is quite problematic, for the rule of traditional aristocratic inheritance favors male heirs, be it alpha or beta. Only a handful of records show the practice of alpha female heiress claiming the inheritance. By default, traditional inheritance order will be alpha males, beta males then—usually reluctantly—alpha females. It is widely believed by Atlesian noble families that alpha daughters are a liability, even moreso than omega sons, by being uninteresting for prospective marriage due their weak claim to inheritance and inability to conceive heirs for their spouse. Hence, most Atlesian alpha noblewomen enter military service or seize their way in politics, to gain the power and influence their noble heritage often will not give.

Alphas naturally fill the post of leaders and commanders both in military and general society. Their natural leading instinct and confidence make them good leaders, but with them often comes arrogance. Leaders with alpha representation are prone to be dictatorial, with their leadership tethered by disdain rather than respect. In records held by Atlas Imperial Navy, most cases of mutiny occurred in ships led by alpha captains, and it is safe to say same thing happens in Valean, Mistralian and Vacuan ships too.  

Alphas are proven to be hard to handle in some circumstances, given with their aggressive and competitive nature; this case will be worsened when they are in primary rut. Cases of insubordination and rebellions in military are—unsurprisingly—mostly instigated and done by personnel of alpha representation. 

 

 

** Beta **

Betas are the neutral party between the submissive omega and dominant alpha in both biological and sociological perspective. It is safe to say beta is just your common folks around you with no significant difference, but no less important.

Their morphology and physiology are standard. Males have standard set of genitalia and so are the females. The thing that differentiate a beta female with an omega female is the absence of heat cycle, substitute by menstruation cycle. Compared to their alpha and omega counterpart, fertility of betas is low. Beta males are capable to impregnate beta females and omegas of both sex. Beta females can conceive child from alphas of both sex and beta males.

Their natural pheromone is nowhere as strong as an alpha or an omega, but it carries an oddly calming effect in general. Sometimes, it is advised for omegas in heat or alphas in (primary) rut to seek assistance from betas due to their calming scent and their neutral reaction to either alpha or omega’s pheromone.

Sociological Perspectives :

Betas has been in status quo since time immemorial. Neither the ones with absolute power or the ones in submission. Betas fills the “comfort zone” of the society, not too high to face fights for domination and not too low to suffer degradation and objectification.

They are often being the peacemaker of every situation, given by their general soothing scent and calm demeanor. However, it is foolish to expect all betas to be the “chill guys”, since no one is like another in terms of personality.

Alphas might be the most favorite to be leaders, given they (usually) possess dominating assertiveness and natural drive to initiate and to lead. However, for higher positions in chains of command—when clear-headedness, rationality and ability to prevent conflict are more valued than aggressive coercion—betas often come up as better alternatives.

Indeed, a beta leader often meet by insubordination of their alpha subjects, but this is where nature do its selection to weed out the unworthy. Only supreme beta leaders will be able to assert their leadership and line their subordinates regardless their representations are. Beta leaders, in some way, have better chance to demonstrate how a role model leader should be.   

Still, this condition varies between regions and their customs. in Vale, being a beta usually won’t land you in very high position in military—or in any general leadership in society. However, in Atlas, you might as well have chance to be a commander as much as, if not more, the chance an alpha has.

A/N: TL;DR, beta is boring human just like you and me, but hey, they have chances to be the best!

 

 

** Omega **

Omegas usually has more delicate bodily features among the three representations, but note that it isn’t uncommon to find omegas with rugged body whose strength can even stand toe-to-toe with alphas. Omegas are traditionally thought to be docile, but in reality omegas possess the widest range of personality spectrum. Traditional ideal omegas will be the ones who are gentle, nurturing, good at rearing child and home and somewhat submissive. However, more and more omegas break this mold and trying to assert their standing better in the society and explore the world beyond household chores.

Omega males have developed a womb to conceive children and birth canal that share same opening with anus, divided by cloacal flap. They have highly specialized glands to keep their opening sterile and lubricated before intercourse and during childbirth. They retain their masculine genitals, although their sperm are infertile; hence, they only could conceive. Omega females have same morphology with beta females, the only thing that set their apart is their stronger pheromone glands and more lubrication during heat.

Perhaps the most defining feature of omegas is their cycle of estrus, or colloquially known as heat. Cycles of heat are typically one month long, but it might vary due to external factors such as stress. The intensity of heat varies each individual, ranging from light uncomfortable rise of body heat to crippling fever that makes them too weak to even get up from their bed. During heat, they are more driven to seek alphas to mate them, although to say their mind are only filled by sex is a big misunderstanding. Omegas during heat are still capable to function normally, even when they are easily aroused by scent of alphas nearby.

Omegas exude pheromones that will trigger secondary rut in alphas and arouse exceptionally sensitive betas. The time of their heat is the only time an omega can get pregnant. There is no known method yet to completely suppress an omega’s heat, although there are rumors to be some kind of concoctions to partially repress effects of the heat and masking their pheromones.

Sexual maturity of an omega is marked by their first heat.

Omegas in heat are reportedly won’t affect alphas who share same blood; parents, children, siblings and (arguably) half-siblings. This is thought to be a natural mechanism to minimize inbreeding and keeping the diversity of gene pool.

Equivalent to heat in alphas is rut.

**Sociological Perspective**

In ancient times, omegas were the lowest in social hierarchy, but in some cultures this were (and still are) quite reversed and omegas are put in highest pedestal for their fertility.

The long-standing stigma of omegas are they are the caregiver of home and family, and they aren’t expected to do things beyond rearing children at home. This view is starting to be challenged not just by omegas but by people in general, and more are sought paths beyond being household caregiver.

In long history of omegas, they suffer objectification and massive degradation by the society. It was once legal to trade omegas as prostitutes for brothels and as breeders of wealthy families, but this practice has long been banished everywhere (although, in some ways, is substituted by slavery). Omegas are particularly the favorite among slavers, for they make perfect sex slave when they are in heat and good prostitute for not being able to be impregnated while not in heat.

The effect of heat to both the omega in question and alphas around them often made them unfit for work. Military forces traditionally won’t allow omegas to join the ranks, due their heats will make them physically unfit and start chaos within the ranks. However, Atlesian armed forces start to warm up to aspiring omega personnel and allow them to enter military service and offer them limited vacancy and positions.

The norm in Kingdom of Vale somehow regards them as second class citizen and normally wouldn’t accept omegas in many fields of work. Valean omega nobles suffers same predicament, although they do enjoy better situations thanks to their aristocratic standing. Omegas are prized by Atlesian nobility in a way, being believed to be able to breed offspring with best quality. Omega noble daughters are highly coveted, for they make perfect bargaining chip in marriages of convenience. Same thing applies to young Atlesian omega noblemen, although they are somewhat ridiculed behind the scene due the fact they are the conceiving end despite being a male, and omega sons sometimes are seen as a shame by some noble family.

Omegas rights are the thing modern activist most fiercely fight for in all kingdoms, especially in Vale and Vacuo.

 

 

** To Bond or Not to Bond **

Perhaps the most unique biological feature present in this universe is ‘bonding’. Just like the name implies, it is a process to bond an individual to their significant other.

Bonding are natural process occur between alpha and omega. To bond someone to you, you have to bite and mark the prospective partner on their pheromone glands. Main pheromone glands are located in neck and wrists, but marks are commonly made on neck.

A true bond can only be made when the participating omega is in heat and the alpha is in either condition of rut (see Alpha section for further explanation regarding primary and secondary rut). Thus, the bond is most commonly made when an omega and an alpha mate while the omega is in heat, and the alpha in question doesn’t necessarily to be in primary rut. In theory, bonding doesn’t necessarily involve intercourse, but under the influence and rut it’s hard for them not to succumb to mating drive.

Another question is, can you mark someone and bonnd them to you, but not the opposite?

The caveat of bonding is when the alpha is in primary rut while the omega isn’t in heat. The omega in question can lay their mark and bond the alpha to them, but being not in heat, the alpha counterpart can’t do the same. Hence, in theory it is possible for an omega to have multiple alpha bonded to them while only bonded to one of them—if not at all.

However, most cases of one-sided bonding happen to be between an alpha and multiple omegas instead. It was simply done with an alpha laying their mark to the omega before the omega can mark them, usually employing brute force or even gagging the omega’s mouth in process It is a cruel practice, but for long it had been tolerated until the recent laws prohibited it.

It is debatable if betas can mark or be marked. They still have pheromones, but much more dilute compared to their alpha and omega peers.

With alpha and omega naturally get together as bonded mates, betas usually couple with each other. It is not out of norms to have betas being together with an alpha or omega, as long as they can produce viable offspring. However, such relationships are somewhat fragile and stronger drive to seek omega/alpha mate will usually leave the beta of the relationship ditched by their alpha/omega partner.

 

 

** The Outliers : When Your Love Doesn’t Mean Possible Offspring **

The natural system of representation is what it is like to make sure humans procreate accordingly. However, outliers will always exist.

Any pairing that doesn’t produce possible offspring is not agreed by society, i.e an alpha male with a beta male. The most despised queer pairing will be alpha/alpha and omega/omega. While naturally alphas see each other as competition, sometimes attraction can exist between two alphas. In cases of omega/omega pair, general emotional sensitiveness and nurturing instinct often pair them to each other, especially if somehow they have traumatic experiences with alphas.

In Vacuan ancient tradition, an alpha who is revealed to be with another alpha romantically would be punished by lashings in front of public. Omega slaves who have relationship with each other would be separated from each other and bred by their respective masters, who can be an alpha of either sex or a beta male. This tradition has been abandoned long ago, but some accounts of explorers noted that some remote Vacuan tribes still uphold this practice.

Same sex relationship between betas, while frowned upon by most peers, is somehow more tolerable than alpha/alpha or omega/omega pairing, even when they also can’t procreate a child of their own.


End file.
